Malefactor
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Apparently we're delinquents because I'm from the wrong side of the streets, and you keep on making dumb decisions. Well it seems like we're going to be making a lot more mistakes now that we know each other. rubber room au
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, I love zoemund and there are barely any fanfictions for them so I decided to write one myself. I know there aren't that many fans but I hope the ones currently in it will enjoy this, and the ones soon to ship it will know they have another fanfic to read. This is slightly au, so there will be a lot of things changed throughout the fic. I will add in some things that are in the show but please remember this is au. This first chapter is more of a filler and I want you all to know I am one for slow burn fanfictions. I really enjoy developing the characters, and their friendship instead of having them get together right away.**

The rubber room was something not quite famous at Degrassi, but talked about enough to get a reputation. Even Zoe Rivas, who had barely been at the school knew about it. It especially became apparent to her when Maya Matlin was sent after threatening to kill her in song. It was peculiar that she hadn't been sent there yet, but with the endless excuses her and her mother created she had perfected the art of becoming a victim in any situation she was at fault. Of course it didn't mean she got away with things from her peers. After France any chance she had at friendship with the people in this school went into the toilet, and her classmates were the ones to flush it. She held her head up high and maintained her confidence, even if she did have to hang around the grade nines who only ever asked about West Drive.

West Drive seemed like a distant memory now that she was at Degrassi, even if she was constantly bombarded with questions about it. At West Drive her and the other actors were close, yet once she was off they rarely ever talked. She took no offense to it, for she knew she would have done the same thing. It was show business, do what you have to do to get to the top, or be who you have to be. It was something she was taught at a young age from her mother and the many people who spent years trying to make her career excell. Entering Degrassi she had no idea what to do, there was no ulterior motive at this school beyond getting an education. Her life had always been one of a celebrity, and she was clueless as to how the real (dull) world worked. Maybe that's why she got in so much trouble now.

She sat in class paying no attention to what was going on, and while she'd usually be talking to Tristan he was sitting near Miles and Maya in the row in front of her. In the row behind her were some of the delinquents, they were so annoying, always getting high and flirting with practically anyone. She had seen Maya hanging out with some of the less annoying ones, it angered her. She didn't understand why so many people loved Maya at this school, practically everyone in her grade threw themselves at her. Where were her friends? Where were the people desperate to be around _her._

xx

The day was slow and by the time lunch rolled around Zoe had grown annoyed by Frankie and Keisha's babbling. She sat with her friends looking throughout the cafeteria, her eyes lingering at Maya and her extended group of friends. While she still had Tristan and Miles on her side, her new rubber room friends had joined. She watched as they got up from their table and walked outside where all the rubber room kids went. The closer they got the more they laughed and once they reached her halfway to the door Miles turned his head toward her with a smirk "Jealous?".

She rolled her eyes turning away filled with anger and embarrassment. She looked back at them watching Miles and Zig fawn over her. "Hey Maya!" she yelled at Maya "Which one are you sleeping with? The prince or the pauper?".

Half the room went silent while another half either ignored it or didn't hear. Maya and her group turned around, some with a look of anger, some with surprise. Her rubber room friends and Miles were the first to jump with anger, while Tristan just stood there shocked. "What the hell Zoe?" she heard Maya say as the group walked up.

She didn't have to look to know Frankie and Keisha were shocked as well. There was more fighting between the girls, with (of course) Maya's boys standing up for her and the girl wearing all black and blue hair threatening her. She laughed despite the emotions rushing through her at the moment.

It all came in a flash, one minute it was spent with threats and shouting, and soon they were pulling each others hair and fighting. Zoe could feel a bruise growing on her leg and if it weren't for no sleeves the fighting would never had ended. Soon a teacher was notified and Zoe found herself in Mr. Simpsons office with Maya again.

"These girls have been fighting continuously and causing trouble at school. Maya has already been dealt with, but we now believe we need to with Zoe as well" he spoke, Zoe listened intently worrying about what they would do. She wouldn't mind suspension, but she knew her mother would not allow such a thing. "We have come to the conclusion that Zoe will also be sent to a class with Maya for students who are in similar positions".

Zoe was wide eyed and angry "The rubber room?" she screeched "Are you kidding me? I can't go to the _rubber room." _she spat with disgust.

"Zoe you _will _go to this rubber room despite what you want." her mother spat at her, and her anger grew.

She listened to Mr. Simpson's rules, claiming that she had to be in the class for a year with no incidents. She hated the thought, her in a room full of delinquents where the only ones who are even close to decent loved Maya. She knew this year at Degrassi would be the worst yet.

xx

Zig Novak went to school the next day hoping to talk to Maya and know what happened the day before. He walked into the rubber room smiling when he saw the tables in a different position and the balls flying throughout the room. He found his friends and hid behind the table with them.

"So what happened?" Zig asked Maya while she threw a ball across the room.

He turned to his friend grabbing a ball as she replied "You'll find out soon"

So he threw the ball looking at his friends with a confused look. They began laughing and soon the entire room erupted with it. He turned around to see an annoyed Zoe Rivas standing in the center of the room, his ball having come to a stop on her face. Lucky for her but unlucky for the rest of them, the teacher walked in.

"Okay class put everything back where it was, and it seems as though we have a guest" She said smiling at Zoe while walking toward her desk.

Soon the class was put together and the seats were in a circle which was connected by the teachers seat. Everyone took their seat while Zoe just stood off to the side unsure whether she wanted to take the empty seat or not.

"Hey, sweetie, sit down" Grace said in a sarcastic tone toward Zoe, who glared in return taking the seat.

It was obvious she didn't want to be here, as she looked around the room with disgust. Zig hated people like that, who assumed the rubber room kids were the scum of the Earth. She was no better than the rest of them. He knew what was coming up next, they'd all greet her and she'd have to give a little summary about what she did wrong and how she's trying to get better. It was the most annoying thing when there was a new kid in the group.

The teacher looked at her updated list seeing the new name 'Zoe Rivas', with all the things she had done that led to her coming here. "So Zoe, introduce yourself and tell everyone why you're here"

She rolled her eyes (which Zig had noticed she did often) and did as she was told, in a very bitchy voice of course "I'm Zoe Rivas, and I have no idea why I'm here with all of, _you."_

Zig and everyone else in the rubber room knew the teacher hated it when things like this happened, she believed the only way anything would get better is if they all put faith in each other.

"Well it says right here that you've been sent here for assaulting a teacher, which you got away with because of your disorder, bullying multiple students, and getting into a fight on school property" she said, leaving the entire class laughing, especially due to the look on Zoe's face.

"Disorder, what disorder?" Zig asked in between laughs.

"Nothing" Zoe snapped at him, turning her glare back towards the head of the class "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Zoe it is really nothing to be ashamed of" the teacher said looking at Zoe with a confused look on her face.

"I think it's time you shut up, don't you agree?" Zoe said smiling deviously.

"Zoe I'll let this pass since it's your first day, but I really do hope you stop all this" she said and everyone in the room felt awkward as they watched the two.

The class couldn't go any slower as she talked about trust and friendship again, and Zig found himself laughing with his friends about many topics, one including Zoe. They began taking bets on how long she'd last here. No one at the school liked her for many reasons, but they all took Maya's hate for her and spread it around. Maya, who still held a grudge was only hoping this would knock some sense into her. Grace and Tiny made fun of her for her forgiving attitude, and while they all suggested revenge Maya told them the truth. This class was the best revenge there could be, they could all see the awkward aura surrounding her. This was something Zig was not used to, he had seen her walking down the halls, confidence radiated off of her and if she wasn't so cruel she would be the type of girl he'd hit on.

Soon the teachers lecture was over and they were free to do what they want. He followed behind his friends to a table. They continued to talk, most which including taunting Maya since she was so easy to make fun of. The table got silent as the clicking of heels got loud toward them, they each turned around with a glare as the ex-superstar walked to their table.

"What do you want?" he asked Zoe once she stopped at the table.

"I was sent over here, supposed to sit somewhere." she said not even giving the effort to use that sarcastic smile of hers.

"Well sit somewhere else, we don't want you here" Grace replied trying to make the girl go away.

"And you think I want to be with you? I'm being forced, just give me a chair so it looks like I'm trying" she said her nose scrunching a bit in annoyance.

Maya kicked a chair toward her, hitting Zoe with it. Zig watched the interaction, Maya glaring at the other girl, and Zoe clenching the chair pulling it closer to her and farther away from the table. Maya gave one last hard glare at Zoe, who took it with a smile that could anger anyone trying to show dominance. She simply pulled out her phone and began to text, and they all continued talking as if she wasn't there. Zig looked at her one last time before looking at his friends, laughing at Tiny's latest joke. Having Zoe Rivas in here would change everything, and he was almost sure it wouldn't be for the better.

**Okay this kind of sucked, but I can assure you it will get better. They're all going to hate each other at first but it's all part of development. Please leave a review about what you think! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, and hopefully you zoemund shippers enjoyed it so far. As I've said before this will be slow burn, but I always like it when there is a type of attraction so don't be surprised if you see that throughout the fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next day was filled with questions from Frankie and Keisha at lunch about the rubber room. Zoe found their deep interest in it hilarious, acting as though she would have come out with a tattoo. It wasn't as bad as most kids made it out to be, but then again the supervisor was there for almost the entire class to make sure Zoe knew what to do. When she could talk about all the awkward situations between her and Maya's little posse it would insinuate that she cared. The first way to lose dominance was to lose your cool, if Zoe were to freak out and tell them about it as if it was the most intense thing in the world the interesting side of her with dissolve and she'd be no better than them. This was something she couldn't have, she refused to be as simple as these girls who got excited if a boy smiled at them and someone not saying hello was crazy drama. The thought of it made her feel like she was less than she really was. It gave her goose bumps really.

She had to go back to the rubber room that day, and the thought already made her uncomfortable. The room was filled with druggies who didn't have a single (intelligent) thought, or kids who'd threaten her just for glancing their way. For once she felt out of place, and not in a good way. The room had a way of diminishing her confident persona and keeping it alive was a struggle. In that room the ball was in Maya's court and she had to play a little nicer if she was to have a decent time in that room. She cursed the world for putting her in such a position. She hated hearing Maya and her friends laughing (at her obviously) and knowing she was considered a loser in those people's eyes.

Walking towards the room her hand held her phone as hard as it could; leaving it white and she knew when she let go there would be an indent on her hand from her phone. She was the last person in the room, since she already planned on getting there as late as she could every day. The least amount of time she had to spend in there the better. She searched the room, chin up, seeing kids fooling around and mohawk and no sleeves testing who was stronger. Maya and the other girl (whom she struggled at coming up a nickname for, for some reason) cheered on each boy. She found a lone chair and sat, taking out her phone. Checking social media, seeing her old cast members posting pictures of them going out or teasing the next episode. It made her sad to think about, so she went to texts and was desperately hoping Tristan would answer her texts. She was in dire need for someone not as annoying as the freshmen to talk to. She knew he'd yell at her for messing with Maya, but she also knew it was hard for him to resist the celebrity he praised for so long.

Zoe was right, he did yell at her for what she said to Maya, but asked for all the details that happened since. She told him willingly, she didn't know why but when it was him asking she didn't care as much. She was so preoccupied by her texting she didn't notice the supervisor walk in. Grace walked up towards her, kicking her chair to get her attention. Grace didn't even have to say anything, knowing the gesture was enough. Zoe looked up at her with a glare, but moved her chair willingly. Nothing could go wrong, otherwise she'd have to do more to gain the schools forgiveness. She looked at the group, and coincidentally they were looking right back. It was very cliche, the glare they gave each other with the dramatic turn away. Zoe turned her attention away from them and to the teacher, who decided to do a small project. She had half the classes names in a box, the half of the class whose names weren't in got to pick. They were supposed to be paired up with someone they wouldn't usually talk to. Supposed to spend their next break with each other and fill out a paper to find any similar interests. It was one of those things you'd do in middle school for fun, find out favorite movie, snack, book, and the basics. She had the half whose names weren't in stand on one side. Her name was apparently in the box so she stayed in her seat, continuing her texting until someone came to her.

xx

Zig Novak knew most kids in the class, almost everyone in the class talked, and while he wouldn't mind anyone really he very much prefered someone from his personal group. He knew the teacher would never let that happen but he could hope, he noticed Tiny not on his side meaning he had a chance of getting him. So when it was his turn to pick he was practically praying it would be his friend, but luck was never on Zig's side and the one name he hoped he wouldn't get was the one he picked. Written in his teachers handwriting was the simple yet taunting name, Z-O-E. He turned around to see Maya and Grace waiting for him to reveal who his partner was, and he saw their looks of excitement diminish to ones of shock, then laughter when he flashed the name. He walked toward her dragging his feet on the ground with a look of disappointment. He knew girls like her though, he couldn't show any sign of weakness around them so once he got close he held his head up high acting as if she was just some random girl.

"Looks like we're going to be partners" he said to the girl, gaining the attention she was giving her phone.

Using his smirk and charm that made every girl weak in the knees he was waiting to see her response, hoping she was going to lose her cool. He was disappointed to see her not even flinch, "Against both our wishes, well I have a free period after French." she said smiling at him, and while it looked sincere they both knew it wasn't.

"Meet me in the library?" he asked her no longer trying to charm her, not even sure if it would work. He didn't know what this girls deal was, and it seemed as though every time he spoke to her he would think that if she wasn't Maya's enemy he'd be flirting with her. She'd sure as hell be a good chase.

"Duh" she said, and though she wished she could say one of her many ideas to get out of this without any trouble she wasn't going to risk this. While she usually relied on risk equaling reward she had no idea what the teachers and Mr. Simpson would do if she broke the rubber rooms rules. So if she had to hang out with Maya's pauper for a few minutes so be it.

xx

Zoe sat next to Tristan in French talking about plans for that weekend, they both needed new outfits and planned on going shopping soon. She loved shopping with Tristan, and she always loved Maya's reactions on the Monday's when Tris came in a new outfit and so did Zoe. She almost forgot about the library meeting she had with one of the rubber room kids. French class came to an end to her disappointment and she had to break the news to Tristan.

"Gotta go right now, text me later though and we can finish planning" Zoe said to Tristan grabbing her bag trying to get out so she could finish this little project already.

"Okay, and where are you going? We always spend this free period together." Tristan questioned, Zoe was one of the only people he hung out with who had the same free period and they always planned their shopping plans then.

"I have to do something for the rubber room, hang out with Miles, he has this free period too right?" she asked walking out the door with Tristan following behind.

She watched as he thought it over, sighing when he came to a conclusion "Fine, but you owe me a cute top now."

"If it'll make you happy then fine" she said smiling at one of her only friends as they walked in opposite directions.

Her smile began to falter when she reached the library, searching throughout to find her partner. He was no where at the tables, so she took to looking through the book shelves. She walked through about four until she found him in his usual all black attire leaning against one looking at a book, the papers in between two of his fingers. There was only one thing different about his attire this time, for once he had sleeves, though it was from the leather jacket he was wearing. She looked back at him and cleared her throat trying to get his attention. He turned around with a slight smirk putting the book away walking up to her, he was obviously taller than her, but in both of their defense he was taller than almost everyone and she was shorter than almost everyone.

She sighed tilting her head to her left smiling at him before speaking "So let's get this done."

She began to walk towards an empty table turning around every once in a while to make sure he was still there. Every time he scoffed and she rolled her eyes, every single time. She finally found one that wasn't infected with nerds and losers and sat down waiting for him to do the same. He set the papers down then taking the seat next to her.

She took one paper and grabbed a pen from her bag "So do you just want me to fill it out myself or do you actually want to talk and _'get to know each other'_?"

She watched as he scoffed almost as if she was an idiot, "Just fill it out and give it to me. We at least have to read some of them so it seems somewhat believable"

"We don't have to present this in front of the class or anything right?" she asked beginning to fill out the form, it was one of the first times she'd said something that wasn't completely bitchy or rude.

He laughed at her question and she looked up, watched as he began to fill out the form as well waiting for his reply "She might ask a few questions, or if we found out we have anything in common"

She went back to working on the paper filling the questions with ease "What is this supposed to achieve again?"

"Supposed to get to know each other, even though I don't want to get to know you very much. No offence" he said starting to think of Maya and the reason why Zoe was in the rubber room in the first place.

"None taken, especially since I could say the same for you" she said looking up with a smirk, he gave her an equally sarcastic smile and they worked in silence from there on.

xx

He walked into his next class looking over her paper trying to find any interesting answer. Most were generic, some he thought she lied about because of how generic they were. For an ex celebrity her interests were not exciting on paper, listing movies like Grease, or saying she liked those dumb boy bands. He cringed looking over the paper, only agreeing with the fact that she liked junior mints. If the teacher asked he wouldn't have much to agree on, he didn't even know most of the things from the paper except the ones Maya or Tori had forced him to watch at some point. He found it especially selfish when she listed West Drive as one of her favorite shows. He had seen more than enough episodes with Tori and Tristan when he dated her, and he knew how her character was 'queen bitch'. The show wasn't all that good in his opinion, but he wasn't much for basic drama. He will admit when watching the show he thought she was pretty cute.

He went into class sitting next to Tiny and Grace, Maya wasn't in this class much to the groups disappointment. He sat in between and had to hear the continuation from their conversation which he couldn't pin point since it seemed all over the place. He waited for them to finish so he could join into the next one, which was about their weekend plans. Maya had been dragging the group all over the place since they became friends, refusing to just hand out behind some building like they usually did (which was so cliche). Apparently Maya wanted to go to the movies with them, Grace agreed only if they got to pick. So it was their job to pick a movie, and while Maya was desperate to see the new romantic comedy, Zig and his friends were more interested in an action film or one of the new Melissa McCarthy movies. The pointless conversation came to an end when they decided to see the action, Tiny practically begging to see it. The conversation took a turn with the attention on Zig, asking about working with Zoe. There truly wasn't anything to tell about since nothing happened at all. He began to tell them that until their teacher interrupted hoping to gain their attention. The conversation then steered its way to a rejection Tiny received which Grace found hilarious.

Walking out of class his half of the group met with Maya's half and they all walked out the doors with the rest of the students. The day was over (thankfully) and Zig just wanted to get back to Maya's and relax. Knowing her though he wouldn't be able to, she'd need advice for Miles, or ask about Zoe. As much as he loved Maya he was tired of her worrying and wished she'd just chill for once. That was something she'd be like since the moment he knew her, always worrying about something, even when she wasn't supposed to.

"So did you hear about the movies Zig? You guys pick one yet?" Maya asked with her usual perkiness, expecting to hear she got her wish.

"Yeah" Grace replied before he could "We decided on that action movie you didn't want to see"

"Come on guys, please don't make me watch that!" Maya begged, leaving them all laughing.

"Too late, Matlin. You let us pick." Tiny stated laughing at her mistake.

Maya rolled her eyes turning around to Tristan "You're coming right Tris?"

"No, me and Zoe are going shopping this weekend" Tristan replied in a 'duh' attitude, they all rolled their eyes at the mention of the she-devil.

"Why do you hang out with her, she's so mean!" Maya exclaimed, her mood worsening at the thought of Zoe stealing Tristan away from her again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can't change my mind, Maya. Next weekend okay?" Tristan said hugging her and walking towards the subject of their conversation.

Maya was obviously growing tired of this and Zig hugged her from the side saying "Let's go home."

They walked home and he had to listen to her talk about Miles non stop, he didn't want to hear about his mood swings or daddy issues. While they hung out he wasn't fully comfortable around Miles. Even though Zig's feelings for Maya had slowly gone away, Miles was still someone who irked him and he always stood away from Miles when they all hung out. He was thankful when she stopped, and when she asked if anything was going on in his life he just answered with a simple no.

xx

Zoe got home and sat on the couch alone. While her mother picked and dropped her off she apparently had plans, something that happened quite often now. Zoe didn't mind being alone all that much, but she was terrible when she felt lonely. There was a difference between getting an hour or two alone and not seeing her mother the rest of the night. She got lonely, and angry. She loved getting attention, and when she was alone for so long it reminded her that she was no longer a celebrity. It seemed as though her only fan left was Tristan, and that's only because she sees him everyday.

She grabbed something to drink out of the fridge and looked through her bag for something to do, soon falling upon Zig's worksheet. She looked it over and it was definitely not close to anything she put down, from what she could read that is. He was more… alternative in comparison to her answers, she was always very mainstream though. She hadn't seen most of the movies he put down, and had never listened to most of his music. She looked on netflix and barely any show or movie that he put was there, and she knew if the teacher asked for anything she'd either come up blank or make something up. Being paired up with Maya would have been easier than this, at least they had a little in common, her and Zig were so different. She simply decided to put an Audrey Hepburn movie on (Tristan's new obsession) while looking over the paper again. The night was not something anyone would expect from Zoe Rivas, and for once she was distracted by that thought.

**This chapter was much longer and some parts of it may have been mainly filler chapters it's just leading up to them. Each chapter is a new day right now and even though the relationship is slow and will take a while til it even leads to friendship I think you'll enjoy seeing their interactions with what I have planned. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
